


Heroes From Another World

by hpjlover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: So Bear With me, So fair warning, This is legit from like middle school, also chances are I will never touch this story again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjlover/pseuds/hpjlover
Summary: Percy Jackson & Harry Potter crossover. Their worlds combine and both demigods and wizards are forced, once again, to fight to protect the mortal (and muggle) world. Problem is, they can’t quite seem to get along.Yup. Really bringing this back. (Just directly posted it from Wattpad so it might get edited a bit for the really cringey stuff)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, and all the other canon relationships
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This takes place after the giant wars and after the war with Voldemort. Let’s just say the gods placed a portal between camp half blood and camp Jupiter 

Percy  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You shall meet with the other heroes,

By the leaders call, you shall become divided or united,

For the sky and the snake foresighted,

A war in which the ending of right,

Will result if brothers and sisters fight

Percy paced the length of the Poseidon cabin, Rachel's prophecy ringing in his ears. He had no idea who the 'other heroes' or the 'snake' was but he had an idea about the sky. Sighing in frustration, he decided to go find Annabeth and ask what she thought about the prophecy. The son of Poseidon closed his cabin door and headed towards Thalia's pine tree.

Once there, he immediately spotted Annabeth in the middle of a nest of papers. She was muttering to herself and scribbling something in a notebook. For a moment, Percy just stood and admired her. Annabeth's curly blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail with tiny curly escaping and falling into her stormy gray eyes. She wore typical camp attire- a camp half-blood shirt, ripped jean shorts and tennis shoes.

"Are you going to sit down Seaweed Brain, or are you just going to stand there with your mouth open?" Annabeth asked without looking up from her notes.

Percy closes his mouth quickly- Annabeth smirked when she heard the clop- and sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Of course," he said, grateful for the falling darkness that hid his blush. "Thinking about the prophecy?" Percy added, gently bumping Annabeth's shoulder with his own.

"How did you know?" Annabeth questioned, looking up from her notes, more than a little surprised.

"Because I know YOU Wise Girl" Percy told her, kissing his girlfriend on the check gently.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him and responded "I have an idea about who the sky is. But if i'm right-"

"You usually are." Percy said under his breath, thinking about all the times Annabeth had guessed correctly.

Ignoring her boyfriend, Annabeth continued. "If I'm right, we're in big trouble."

"Perfect." The son of Poseidon said, sighing. "Come on Wise Girl, Chiron called a councilors meeting that-" he paused, checking the watch on his wrist, "we are five minutes late to."

He stood up, and held out his hand for Annabeth, who had finished gathering her papers. She took it, he helped her up and they set off down the hill together, pushing each other the whole way down and laughing.

When they arrived at the rec. room, they noticed several things at once.

One, Leo was snoring like an elephant while Piper hovered over him, pouring Maple Syrup into his curly black hair.

Secondly, they noticed Clarisse stabbing her dagger into the ping-pong table repeatedly. The other demigods were in varying states of relaxation and nervousness- varying from Jason pacing to Leo snoring.

"Percy, Annabeth." Chiron greeted them, clearly relieved to see the couple.

As they said down, Chiron-in his wheelchair form- started talking. "I have called you all here today to talk about the...new...prophecy."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances. Judging from his pause, he had heard the prophecy before.

"It is time that the two 'heroes' the prophecy mentioned met. The other heroes..." Chiron took a breath, seemingly steeling himself. "The other heroes... Are witches and wizards"

Everyone froze. Piper's arm froze in mid-air, hovering over Leo's head. Clarisse's knife was a couple inches from the table and Jason looked like a statue in mid-step. There was a moment of stunned silence and then the room exploded with sound. All the demigods started asking questions like 'Who? What? Where?' Or in Leo's case "Syrup?! Piper!"

"Silence!" Chiron thundered. The room quieted as quickly as it had erupted with noise. "The wizards," he continued, "Live in England. They have just won a war much like our own and have suffered great losses. Until now, they have no knowledge of gods beyond their own personal beliefs. Around a dozen demigods will visit them at their school- Hogwarts- for six weeks and after those six weeks, they will visit Camp Half-Blood for six weeks. You will be taking the Argo II."

"Um..." Annabeth started, raising her hand up to her shoulder tentatively. "Who's going to...Hogwarts?"

The old center took a deep breath and answered "Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Jason, Thalia, Piper, Leo, Nico, Hazel, Frank, the Stoll brothers, Clarisse and Rachel- yes Rachel. " he added at the eyebrows that were raised when Chiron said the oracle was going on a quest.

"When are we leaving?" Piper questioned.

"Tomorrow. So I suggest you get packing."

Another moment of stunned silence followed these words. They had less than a day to digest the fact that wizards existed, they were going to England tomorrow and they were on a quest to save the world...again?

The Half-bloods filed out of the rec. room in groups of two or three. Those going on the quest had decided to skip the campfire to pack.

Percy and Annabeth headed towards the Athena cabin. Percy kissed Annabeth goodnight and headed towards his cabin- ruefully accepting the fact that he was going to get absolutely no sleep.

After he shoved some clothes, ambrosia, nectar, bandages and anything else he might need at Hogwarts into a backpack, Percy collapsed into his bunk and closed his eyes, entering into a nightmare.

Percy stood in front of a magnificent castle that would have made Annabeth drool. It had arched doorways, curving towers and.... moving staircases?

Unfortunately, the castle was in the process of being destroyed. Boulder- sized pieces of the castle were constantly falling and crashing to the ground below. The grass was scorched and sections of the forest behind Percy were burning.

Teenagers wearing black robes ran through the corridors and pointed-sticks?- at adults wearing pitch-black robes and gray masks. The two sides shot multi-colored beams of light through their sticks at each other- causing considerable damage.

Somehow, Percy knew where he was. He was at... What had Chiron called the school.....Froggywarts? He was watching the great battle Chiron had mentioned.

His dream-self flew through the halls and Percy couldn't help but think to himself that Zeus would kill him if this was real. Percy stopped in front of a trio pacing in front of a wall.

There was a lanky boy with flaming red hair and freckles splashed across his nose and clear blue eyes. Percy couldn't help but be reminded of Rachel. A pretty girl with frizzy brown hair and warm brown eyes stood next to him. Percy took in the third figure and felt like he was looking in a mirror that was slightly broken. The boy looked very similar to him with messy black hair, green eyes (although his were more of an emerald green instead of sea-green) that had the look of someone who had held too much responsibility at too young of an age. Percy knew that look. He saw it every time he looked at Jason or in a mirror.

The girl and the ginger held what looked like fangs. They were as long as Percy's forearm, looked extremely sharp and were dipping green venom. As he watched they ran inside a door that had suddenly appeared on the wall and-

"Percy. Seaweed Brain, get up!"

Annabeth stood over her boyfriend, shaking his shoulder gently. Percy, sweaty from his dream, jolted awake. As he looked up at Annabeth, he noticed she had bags under her eyes-which looked confused like they always did after a bad night's sleep. Apparently he wasn't the only one who had demigod dreams the night before.

"Come on, we leave in ten minutes." Annabeth told him, shaking Percy from his thoughts.

She handed Percy his backpack and they headed towards the Argo 2, which was waiting for them next to Thalia's pine tree. Everyone, including Thalia and the Romans, were already aboard.

As the ship lifted into the air, Percy and Annabeth stood side-by-side at the railing, watching Camp Half-Blood and the crowd of well-wishers disappear as they shot up into the clouds, on a quest to save the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry paced in front of Ron, Hermione and his table in the library. The words of the overheard prophecy echoed in his head, and for the life of him, he could not figure out what it meant.

"Other heroes... Other heroes..." He muttered under his breath, racking his brains for anyone else who had helped defeat Voldemort besides the witches and wizards.

"Oh give it up Harry. We'll just have to wait and see who they are and who the other threat is." Hermione told him. She had finished her before-school notes an hour before and had been watching Harry pace for the last two. Dryly, she noted how Ron had chosen the sore time to catch up on some lost sleep- he was snoring beside her.

Ruefully, Harry accepted the truth. He would never figure out anything by walking back and forth in the library for hours on end. He walked over to the table and woke Ron up while Hermione gathered her notes. Harry shook his friend's shoulder, yawning. Ron jumped, scrambled to his feet and yelled "Butterflies! Follow the butterflies!"

Harry and Hermione cracked up as Ron's face and ears turned bright red. Madam Pince, the school librarian, walked over to the golden trio, bristling angrily. The librarian told the three students to leave the library immediately. Still snorting with laughter, they obeyed- heading back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Pig snout." Hermione told the Fat Lady, and they climbed through the portrait, moving to sit in their favorite comfy chairs by the fire. They were three of about twenty other students who had stayed behind to help clean up Hogwarts after the battle. It was the day before the school year started and Hermione, wanting to get a head start, had already taken notes on half their classes' textbooks.

Sighing, Harry lowered himself into an armchair. "I just can't wait to figure out who they are."

Ron stifled a yawn and replied, "I know mate, but we just have to wait until tomorrow when McGonogal announces everything."

Harry groaned. Tomorrow was so far away. Strictly speaking, they weren't even supposed to know about the prophecy. Harry and Ron had accompanied Hermione to McGonogal's office that morning- she had wanted to ask about classes and how the eighth years (seventh years who had returned to Hogwarts- they had all been invited to come back to make up for what McGonogal called 'inadequate teaching of splendid witches and wizards) and had overheard her talking to Dumbledore's portrait...

"I'm just not sure it's time for them to meet. They-" McGonogal began, only to be interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Minivera, we can't defeat the new threat alone and neither can they." He interjected gently.

"Yes, but- they might not get along!" Hogwarts headmistress protested.

"I know I've heard the prophecy. 

'You shall meet with the other heroes, 

By the leaders call, you shall become 

divided or united, For the sky and the snake foresighted, A war in which the ending of right, Will result if brothers and sisters fight.' However, I think they are ready" Dumbledore responded.

"Albus, if they don't get along the world could be destroyed." Professor McGonogal said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had been listening with their ears pressed to the door, stared at each other in horror. Ron reacted the most violently- bumping into a picture frame, making it rattle audibly.

"Minerva? What is it?" Dumbledore questioned inside the office.

"I thought I heard something. It probably was nothing. My nerves haven't been right since you..." McGonogal paused "since you died. I guess it wouldn't hurt to check."

The golden trio exchanged another horror-filled glance and fled towards the staircase, running down it as fast as they could without making any noise.

"Harry, I'm gonna go to bed. It's almost midnight. You coming?" Ron asked him, yawning.

Harry jolted back to the present. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming," he replied, standing up and stretching.

As they walked up to their dorm, Hermione bid them good night. When they entered their room, they saw Neville fast asleep on his four-poster.

Laying down on his bed, Harry took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand next to him.

"G'night Ron." He called out, only receiving a grunt in response.

Sighing, he told himself, "It's going to be a long night."

The next day, Harry somehow managed to keep his roaring thoughts to a minimum, going through the motions until dinner, when he sat at attention, impatiently waiting for McGonnogall to explain. Finally, she stood up to make her speech.

"As for other announcements, Mr. Filch has told me there is now a total of one thousand, six hundred seventy two items banned from the school grounds. Those who would like greater detail on the list can see it in front of Mr. Filch's office." the headmistress paused. "In addition, this year, Hogwarts will be receiving visitors from America. They are very brave and have just had two wars- each much like our own. These visitors are very proud and will never back down from a fight. If ANY of you do anything to insult them, I will personally deal with your punishment myself." She hesitated, seemingly to gather her thoughts. The golden trio exchanges looks, anticipating the information they had been waiting to hear for what seemed like years.

"These visitors... Are the children of the gods."

An hour later, Hogwarts' students exited the Great hall, talking excitedly. Hermione was filling Ron and Harry in on every bit of Greek and Roman mythology she could remember- most importantly the gods and what they controlled.

Harry's mind was reeling. They were going to meet demigods? Half-gods, seriously? He pinched himself to check that he wasn’t dreaming. He wasn't. 

McGonogal had told them how the most powerful demigods of the century were going to stay at Hogwarts for six weeks and a few witches and wizards would stay at- Camp Half-Blood?- for six weeks after the six weeks end. The demigods were arriving tomorrow at noon and, like in the Triwizard tournament, the students would wait outside for them to arrive.

He couldn't believe there was another world. He couldn't believe he was involved in another war. He was involved in another war. The full realization of that statement hit him like a ton of bricks. He was going to lead everyone into war...again. People were going to die for him...again. People were going to suffer...again. He was involved in a war...again.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Ginny, (who had joined them moments before) asked him worriedly.

Harry kissed his girlfriend's check and answered her shakily. "Yeah. Just...the full picture of what's happening hit me. I mean...half gods! It's a lot to take in."

Ginny looked relieved and smiled at him. "I know! I wonder if they'll look any different- like have gills or something."

As Ginny babbled on about demigods, Harry smiled and nodded, but his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about the prophecy. More specifically, he was thinking about what the other leaders were like. He was still pondering what the leaders would be like when Ron interrupted his train of thought by tapping him on the shoulder.

"Harry. Harry, mate, we’re at the common room." He told his friend.

"Right. Sorry, I spaced out for a little while." Hearty responded, smiling sheepishly.

As they climbed through the portrait and walked up the stairs to their dorm, Harry asked Ron "What do you think the other leaders are going to be like? McGonogal said there's two- one Greek, one Roman."

"I dunno. Probably stuck up and full of themselves. After all, they did save the world twice- that can't help a person's modesty."

Harry nodded absentmindedly. Somehow, he didn't believe Ron. He felt like his co-leaders would be powerful, but not have that big of an ego. If asked to explain why he felt that way, he couldn't have. It was just a feeling he had.

As he lowered himself into his four-poster, Harry thought about all the crazy things he had done in his life. He couldn't even imagine what demigods must go through on a daily basis- not to mention the most powerful ones of the century.

Signing, he took off his glasses and steeled himself for a meeting with a different world.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy and Annabeth stood at the railing, watching the scenery flash by them under the flying Argo II. Percy wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, squeezing her to him.

From the speakers, Leo's voice rang out, "Hola fellow demigods. We will be arriving at Froggywarts in ten minutes so get all your stuff together and all that. Peace out."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and Percy laughed quietly, " I guess we better go get our stuff or face the wrath of flame boy." The son of Poseidon said, removing his arm.

"Meet you back on deck!" Annabeth called over her shoulder, already walking towards her cabin.

As Percy walked to get his backpack, he remembered the times spent on the ship during the Giant War. Shrimpzilla, the brownies made by the ichthyocentaurs, oh the memories.

Smiling slightly to himself, Percy arrived at his room, grabbed his backpack and slung one strap over his shoulder. As he walked back on deck, Percy noticed Annabeth standing at the side, looking over the railing.

Walking over to the daughter of Athena, Percy wondered how he could be so lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend. She was beautiful, smart... to him, she was perfect.

He intertwined their hands, bumping Annabeth's shoulder lightly. They stood for a few moments peacefully, enjoying each other’s company without needing to say a word.

The rest of the half-bloods started arriving on deck, some looking nervous and others excited. Thalia walked over to Percy and Annabeth carefully, looking a little green.

"Hey."

"Hi." the couple responded in unison.

There were a few moments of awkward silence until the daughter of Zeus spoke up, "I hope the wizards aren't too full of themselves."

She was voicing everyone's thoughts. Even though he hadn't said anything, Percy was extremely nervous about meeting the magic-users. He couldn't help but second-guess everything. After all, the last time they had tried to become allies with an unknown world, they had ended up being bitter enemies until the end of the Giant War.

What if the demigods lost their temper and attacked the wizards? What if the wizards were stuck up and didn't listen to them? What I'd they couldn't get along and ended up fighting each other instead?

What if, what if, what if...

Stop it. Percy told himself sternly. You've been through worse. Holding up the sky, surviving Tartarus, the list was endless.

"Seaweed Brain? You still with us?" Annabeth asked, looking at Percy strangely. Obviously, Thalia and Annabeth had finished a conversation about the wizards and had asked Percy what he thought. Being so wrapped up in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed.

"Huh?" He asked, jerking out of his thoughts abruptly.

"She said-" Thalia started, sounding slightly annoyed. The ship jolted suddenly, causing Thalia to crash into Annabeth, who yelped, falling onto Percy, who held onto a nearby rope for dear life.

"Sorry." Thalia muttered, brushing herself off, looking terrified.

Percy, who had nearly had a heart attack when the ship lurched, was breathing heavily, still clutching the rope.

"Little freaked out?" Thalia asked teasingly, noticing her cousin's expression.

Percy glared. "Sure, like you weren't terrified."

Snorting, the huntress replied, "I was. But not even Nico was as freaked out as you were." The son of Hades looked up hearing his name, then continued talking to Hazel, shrugging.

"Fine. I was pretty nervous. But a certain god of the sky doesn't exactly like me very much. I thought Zeus had decided I'm more trouble than I'm worth." Percy responded sheepishly.

Annabeth and Thalia snorted, exchanging smirks. "You are." They said simultaneously, grinning evilly- or at least what Percy thought looked evil.

"Hey!" He protested, glaring at his friends, who just laughed.

Suddenly, Annabeth gasped, running to the railing, "Look!" Percy and Thalia exchanged a look, then followed the daughter of Athena, sighing.

As they reached the railing, the cousins inhaled sharply, seeing what Annabeth was so worked up about.

A medieval castle had appeared on the horizon. It had soaring towers, arched doorways, and spiral staircases. A lake stood to the castle's right. Even from a distance, Percy could sense all the creatures living in it. He grinned, already planning an underwater tour. A forest loomed in front of it, it's towering trees casting long, gnarled shadows across the lush grass.

Percy knew what this cattle was. It was the castle from his dreams. It was Hogwarts.

The half-bloods watched, open-mouthed, as they neared the castle. Beside him, Annabeth was babbling about the amazing architecture, but he tuned her out- he had tried to listen to her once but had learned the hard way that architecture isn't very... interesting to ADHD sons of Poseidon.

"Prepare to meet some wizards!" Leo called out from the speakers, his excited voice vibrating off the wooden panels that lined the floor.

As they neared the castle, Percy made out rows of what he guessed were students in flowing black robes lined up in front of the castle. Taller figures- teachers, probably- patrolled the lines, presumably keeping everyone in order.

The Argo II hovered over the magnificent lake, lowering into it slowly. The plank shot out, landing on the ground with a dull thud.

Thalia, Nico and Hazel, Percy noticed, practically ran off the ship, looking like they wanted to kiss the ground. Not that he blamed them. At all. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her onto the solid ground- the amazingly solid, non-air ground.

The rest of the demigods followed, walking slower. After Leo, the last person off the Argo II, walked (more 

like skipped) onto the grass, a lady in emerald green robes stepped forward. Her face was stern, but understanding. Her eyes had a hard look to them that told Percy she had been through a lot. With her tight bun and high cheekbones, she looked strict and harsh, like your stereotypical evil-principal.

"Demigods, I am Professor McGonogal Headmistress. Welcome to Hogwarts."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was bored. McGonogal had made them line up in front of the school, where they had stood for hours. Or what seemed like hours. The Forbidden Forest loomed in front of them, with the lake to their left. Teachers patrolled the lines, keeping everyone under control.

Beside him, Ron snored into Hermione's shoulder, murmuring about food every once in a while. His girlfriend looked slightly disgruntled, clearly unsure of how she should react. Luna, Neville and Ginny stood to his left, looking as bored as he felt.

"What do you think the demigods will be like?" Ginny asked, mostly to break the silence that had fallen over them like a blanket.

Hermione responded immediately, "Probably strong, powerful and brave. I wonder what they'll look like..."

"Look like?" Harry asked, baffled. "They'll look like normal people...right?" He added, uncertain.

"Well... They are half-god." Ginny put in tentatively.

"Yes, but I don't think they'll have fins or anything. People think wizards have warts and pointy noses but we don't." Hermione said, clearly thinking on the logical side.

Harry thought he heard Neville mutter something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "Usually," but he wasn't sure.

No one replied. After a couple minutes of silence, a Ravenclaw cried out "Look!" The student pointed at a spot in the sky above the lake, clearly alarmed.

Everyone looked where the wizard was staring, and their jaws dropped. A massive warship was slowly descending into the Black lake FROM THE SKY. It had a bronze plated hull, mounted crossbows, gigantic, billowing sails and... A flaming dragon as a figurehead. In other words, it was bloody awesome.

As he watched, the dragon MOVED. It roared, belching fire into the sky triumphantly. There were a few cries of alarm from the assembled crowd, as well as a bunch of "Merlin's Beard"'s and "Bloody 'ell!"'s. Even though the logical part of him said it was just VERY fancy mechanics, Harry's instincts told him the dragon was living.

The ship gently settled into the lake, sending ripples racing towards the shore line. A section of the railing retracted, and a piece of wood shot out, landing on the ground with a muffled thump.

Three figures raced off the ship, almost running. As they walked onto solid ground, Harry noticed they looked VERY glad to be off the warcraft. More figures walked off the ship, some looking nervous, some looking excited.

Harry couldn't help but notice that all the newcomers were either beautiful or handsome. They were also muscular (even the girls) and had a hard look in their eyes that told Harry they had been through a lot and could handle almost anything.

Plus, they all had aurora's of power. When McGonogal had told them the most powerful demigods of all time were coming to visit them, Harry had been a little doubtful. I mean, the most powerful half-bloods ever? It sounded a little far fetched. But just being in their presence, Harry could tell she wasn't lying.

Professor McGonogal stepped forward after the last person off the ship- a Latino boy with curly hair and a crazy grin- walked (more like skipped) onto solid ground.

"Demigods, I am Professor McGonogal, Hogwarts' Headmistress. Welcome to Hogwarts." 

McGonogal allowed a few seconds for the student’s whispering to calm down, then continued. "Please step forward and state your name, godly parent and weapon of choice."

Wait a minute. Weapon of choice? McGonogal had never mentioned a 'weapon of choice'! The wizards looked at each other in confusion. Were they going to have guns or something?

Two boys stepped forward simultaneously. They both looked about seventeen. All the girls gasped- even Hermione, Ginny and Luna- and began whispering to each other fiercely, giggling uncontrollably. Ron's ears were flaming and Neville looked like a tomato. Not that Harry fared any better.

Noticing Ginny blushing as she looked at the boys, Harry felt a seed of white-hot anger grow in his chest. He wanted to walk up to those guys and ask them who they thought they were, why they thought they could just arrive at Hogwarts and make his girlfriend blush.

Stop it! He told himself sternly, Ginny would never betray you.

Neville and Luna had started dating after the war, and had been inseparable ever since. Ron and Hermione had kissed during the Battle of Hogwarts. Judging by their expressions, Ron and Neville were having the same thoughts as Harry.

The two half-bloods looked at each other in amusement, while the other demigods just looked annoyed, like this sort of thing had happened before. Maybe it had.

The blond one spoke up, "You go fist."

"No really, it's fine. You go." The black -haired one said.

"No, you go."

"You."

"You!"

"Fine!" The black-haired one cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation. He stepped forward again as the blonde walked back to the other demigods.

"Um, hi. My name is Per- Fine, Annabeth!- Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy," Even though he didn't say it, all the wizards heard the words 'or else'. Clearly, the guy did not like his real name. Not that Harry blamed him. If he had the name Perseus, he would ask to be called Percy too.

Percy had messy black hair that stood up like Harry's, sea-green eyes and a warm smile. He also had a strong aurora, so strong Harry could feel it from where he was standing.

He continued, seemingly unfazed by the hundreds of eyes watching him. The girls still seemed particularly awed by the attractive half-blood, and were staring at him shamelessly. "Son of Poseidon, Greek god of the sea, horses and earthquakes."

Nice title. Harry thought.

"My weapon of choice-" Percy said, putting his hand in the front pocket of his jeans, "- is this." He had pulled out a ballpoint pen. An ordinary, typical ballpoint pen. 

There were a few snickers from the wizards, but the teachers shut them up pretty quickly.

Rolling his eyes, Percy uncapped the pen and Hogwarts' residents gasped. The pen had grown into a giant, deathly-sharp sword that was leaf-shaped and glowed with a strange bronze light.

"Anaklusmkos, or Riptide in English." Smirking, the son of Poseidon tapped the tip of the sword, and it shrunk back into a pen. Everyone- except the demigods, who looked slightly bored- stared open-mouthed at Percy, who melted back into the crowd of demigods. After all, it isn't every day you meet a half-god who has a pen that turns into a sword.

The blonde walked forward confidently. "My name is Jason Grace. My father is Jupiter, Roman god of the sky and king of the gods."

"Even better title." Harry muttered under his breath. Thankfully, no one heard him. That would have been awkward.

He had short blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and was muscular, like the rest of his friends. Jason also had a powerful aurora- not as strong as Percy's- but close.

"My weapon of choice is my sword." He pulled a gleaming gold blade out of his scabbard, demonstrated a few moves, then stepped back into the shadows of the massive ship.

A beautiful girl with curly blonde hair stepped forward. She had a deep tan and fit body, like the rest of the half-bloods. She looked like your stereotypical surfer, except she had stormy gray eyes that were intelligent and intimidating, like she was assessing the wizards strengths and weaknesses.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." The girl said proudly. Pulling out a gleaming bronze knife, she continued, ignoring the looks of Hogwarts' boys, most of whom were staring at her dreamily. "My weapon of choice is my knife."

A pretty girl wearing goth clothing stepped forward. She had clear blue eyes like Jason- except more intimidating- and wore a tiara on top of her spiky black hair, which seemed a little out of place among her goth outfit. "I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Greek god of the skies and king of Olympus. My weapon of choice is my spear and my shield"

She tapped her wrist and a shield suddenly rested on her arm. The face on it was so horrible, so ugly, that Harry had to look away.Thalia smirked, shrank the shield back into a bracelet and walked back to her friends.

They boys gasped again as a strikingly beautiful brunette walked forward, flashing the wizards a smile that made most boys go weak at the knees.

"Piper McLeann, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love. My weapon is my dagger, Katropis." Harry noticed that a little contempt crept into her voice when she said her mother's name.

Two identical boys with mischievous grins, upturned eyebrows and suspicious gleams in their eyes took a couple steps towards the wizards.

"We're Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes, Greek god of thieves, travelers and medicine." They shouted in unison, unsheathing identical swords. The brothers stepped back into the crowd, grinning.

Harry couldn't help being reminded of Fred and George, before Fred...No. He wasn't going to think about that. He wasn't.

The Latino boy who had been the last of the ship spoke up, jerking Harry out of his thoughts, "I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Greek god of blacksmiths and fire. My weapon of choice is my hammer and fire." He patted a tool belt strapped to his waist fondly. Harry had no idea how the tool belt was his hammer- maybe it was like Hermione's bag. Smirking the boy opened his palm to reveal a flame dancing across his bare skin. Harry was amazed. He didn't have a wand- or dragon-hide gloves.

A pretty African American girl stepped forward, giving them a warm smile. "Hi! I'm Hazel Levinsque, daughter of Pluto, Roman god of wealth and death. My weapon of choice is my Sparta, or Infantry sword." Even though her father controlled death, Hazel looked like a very lively and generally happy person. Weird, Harry thought, then shrugged.

A burly Chinese boy stepped forward unsteadily, "Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Roman god of war. I use my bow." Like Piper, he sounded slightly disgusted when he said his godly parents' name.

A boy wearing black clothing like Thalia introduced himself next, "Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Greek god of death." Harry had no problem believing his father controlled the underworld. He was creepy. And powerful.

A muscular girl walked forward, scowling fiercely, "Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, Greek god of war. I use my sword." She said gruffly, glaring at the people who looked at her funny.

A boy with curly brown hair stepped forward. "I'm Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild. I'm a satyr, half goat and half human. I use my reed pipes and woodland magic."

"Blimey!" Ron muttered beside Harry, clearly overwhelmed.

A pretty girl with frizzy red hair took a couple steps towards the wizards, "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, hostess of the Oracle of Delphi. I'm just a regular mortal, except I can see monsters and gods and stuff. Everyone once in a while the Oracle takes control of my body and gives a prophecy." She said this all cheerily, like it was perfectly normal for teenage girls to be possessed by ancient spirits and spew prophecies every once in a while.

Professor McGonogal cleared her throat, and everyone turned to look at her. "Demigods if you would please follow me into the Great Hall, it's time for you to be sorted."


	5. Chapter 5

Percy  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy was confused. Sorting? What in Poseidon's name was that? He exchanged a look with Nico, but the son of Hades looked as confused as he felt.

As they followed the lady into the castle, Percy heard Leo mutter "Well okay then. Let's just follow the scary lady into the castle and maybe fall into a trap planned by the new threat."

Piper smacked him. "Way to be optimistic Repair Boy."

Leo just shrugged. Percy knew how he felt. Over the years, he had learned not to trust strangers. Especially strict old ladies. When he had first seen McGonogal, he had thought she looked a little like the fury Alecto. With her tight bun and stern face, it wasn't hard to imagine.

Turning to Annabeth, Hazel asked, "What's sorting?"

Annabeth took a deep breath, then answered, "Well, according to 'Hogwarts, a History', the sorting is a ritual that takes place in a student's first year. Your house is like your family and you earn house points to win the house cup and-"

"Woah, woah, woah." Percy interrupted, completely confused- like the rest of the demigods. "What are the houses?"

Annabeth looked slightly embarrassed. Smiling sheepishly, she responded, "There are four houses- Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the wise, Hufflepuff for the kind-hearted and Slytherin for the sly."

There was a chorus of 'Oh's from the demigods. As they followed McGonagall into the school, Percy's mind wandered off.

When Chiron told them they were going to meet wizards, the image of a cackling old lady with warts, a pointy nose and a pointy hat had popped onto his head. The actual wizards students were nothing like he had expected. They were typical teenagers- some had red hair, some had black hair, some had acne, some didn't, some were tall, some were short. In other words, they were just people.

Percy looked back at the lake wistfully. He promised himself he would visit it later. After all, he was Poseidon's son.

Walking towards the gigantic castle, Percy was able to see more detail. Gargoyles lined the railings, arched doorways led to courtyards, and portraits hung in hallways.

Beside him, Annabeth had gone into full architect mode. She rambled on about the structure and elegance of the building, and Percy smiled. Even though her words bore him to death, Percy was happy to see his girlfriend so happy and excited. After Tartarus, it had been hard for the couple to recover and get back to normal demigod life.

Annabeth nudged his arm, jerking Percy out of his thoughts. She nodded towards McGonagall, who had stopped in front of a gigantic set of double doors. She raised her voice so all the visitors could hear her.

"There are four houses. For the course of the school year, your house becomes your family. You earn house points by behaving and doing well in class- at the end of the year, the house with the most points is rewarded with the House Cup and a feast is given in their honor."

The demigods stared at Annabeth. McGonogal had pretty much said the exact thing as Annabeth.

"I guess she read 'Hogwarts, a History' too." Annabeth said in response to the stares, shrugging.

Pushing open the double doors, McGonogal ushered them inside. Four massive tables were vertically lined up in front of them, with an aisle to walk down in the middle. A few stairs separated a horizontal table from the rest.

Despite himself, Percy couldn't help but be reminded of the Dining Pavilion at Camp Half-Blood. Judging from his friends' faces, they were homesick too.

The wizards filed in behind them, sitting at the different tables. Percy guessed that each table represented a house- like the cabins and tables at camp. He noticed they also had markings on their robes- probably to show what house they were in.

The demigods watched as Hogwarts' Headmistress placed a stool on top of the stairs. A scowling old man with matted gray hair walked up to McGonagall and handed her a hat. She placed it on the stool, taking a few steps to the right.

The half-bloods exchanged looks. What was she going to do, have them pull a rabbit out from the hat?

"When I call your name, please come sit on this stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head, and it will sort you."

Percy looked closer at the hat, inspecting the thing that would decide what his 'family' at Hogwarts would be.

The hat was old. Like the Fates old. It was a faded brown, but had probably been black at some point. Patches covered most of the hat, but most were barley sewed on.

Percy looked at his friends. Leo looked like he was about to laugh. Piper and Annabeth looked annoyed, like they had expected something more...magical. The rest of the demigods just looked amused.

"Chase, Annabeth."

Annabeth walked up to the hat confidently. She sat down and McGonogal placed the hat on her head. The demigods watched, waiting for something to happen. For a few seconds nothing happened. They exchanged confused looks. Is something supposed to happen? Percy wondered.

Suddenly, a seam on the hat opened and the hat burst to life.

"Gryffindor!" it cried out, startling the half-bloods. After a few seconds, they got over their surprise. Percy shrugged. He had seen weirder. Like half-bull-men in Fruit of the Loom's. Gross.

A table to the far right erupted in cheers.

"Dare, Rachel."

Rachel, also sorted into Gryffindor, went to sit by Annabeth.

"Grace, Thalia!"

After a few seconds, the huntress was sorted into Gryffindor. Smiling, she went to sit by her friends.

Jason got sorted into Gryffindor even faster than his sister, much to the annoyance of Thalia.

And all too soon, it was his name being called. He walked up to the stool, hoping he didn't look nervous. His heart thumped in his chest. Too many people were watching him. Stop it, he told himself sternly. You've been through much worse. Acknowledging the truth of those words, Percy felt himself calm down.

He sat down on the stool, trying to ignore the stares. Perch had just begun to feel the prickle of the hat touching the top of his hair when it cried out "Gryffindor!", nearly breaking his eardrums.

Wincing, but grinning, Percy walked over to his house table, sitting by Annabeth and Thalia, who grinned at him.

The rest of the demigods were sorted into Gryffindor, much to the surprise of the wizards. They stared at their guests shamelessly, until Clarisse and Thalia gave them their deluxe stop-staring-now-or-you'll-get-it-later glare. The students turned away quickly, not wanting to be on the girls' bad side.

Turning to a group of wizards beside him, Percy asked casually "So what's with the stares?"

All conversation near them stopped. The demigods leaned in, curious to know the answer. The wizards looked up from their food, confusion of their faces like 'Who? Us?'

Getting over their initial surprise, they all turned to a black haired boy. Clearly, he was the leader of the group.

"Erm..." he started uncomfortably. "Well, you were sorted into Gryffindor faster than anyone else...ever, and it's strange that you all got into the same house except for one person."

"Oh." Was Percy's intelligent response. Wow. He thought, mentally face palming. Way to make a great first impression.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered, then spoke louder, "That's not very surprising, knowing what's he's done."

Percy, uncomfortable with the praise, protested. "It wasn't that great. And you were with me for most of it."

Leo laughed. "Nice try bro. But you killed the Minotaur-"

"Slayed the Gorgons-" Thalia interrupted.

"AND drank their blood." Hazel added.

Frank chimed in next. "And killed an army of ghosts."

Pretty soon all the demigods were chiming in, adding to Percy's list of accomplishments.

The son of Poseidon buried his head in his hands, giving up on protesting. Kill me now, he thought miserably. This is so embarrassing!

The group of wizards stared at Percy in awe. Suddenly, Percy spoke up. 

"Stop! Guys, stop!"

The demigods looked at their distraught friend, smirking. "First of all, you were with me most of the time. Second of all, I had help. Third of all, I almost died doing all of those things-"

"But you didn't." Leo said, then shrunk down in his seat after Percy gave him his scary Lupa-taught glare.

"Percy-" Annabeth started, only to be cut off by McGonagall, who cleared her throat loudly.

She stood at a podium, clutching the sides tightly. "Just a reminder, all Wizard Wheezes are banned. Demigods, if you wish to train, you can go into the Forbidden Forest-"

"What?!" most wizards said, shocked.

McGonogal sent them a sharp look. 

"I have been informed you have a forest much like ours and have been trained how to defend yourselves."

Percy snorted understatement the year. He had been able to defend himself by the time he was eleven. Heck, he had gone to the underworld and back when he was eleven.

McGonogal continued, still glaring at a few students, "Like I was saying, you are welcome to train during your free time. Please attend all lessons, even though none of you can perform magic. I talked to your activity director, Chiron, and he told me that you are immune to magic because of your godly parents."

At this statement, conversation broke out across the Great Hall (really creative name, huh?) All Percy could think that it was one less weapon to worry about. He was already able to be killed by mortar and godly weapons; he really didn't want to add 'magical weapons' to the list.

Beside him, Percy heard Annabeth mutter "Thank the gods." Clearly, she had been thinking along the same lines as him. But probably more intelligently.

Leo, however, took the prize for most dramatic response. He stood up, pumped his fist, yelled "Ha! Take that Hecate cabin! Can't threaten to turn me into a rat NOW!" and sat down. This laughs and a lot of eye rolls from the other demigods.

Most of the wizards looked indifferent to this statement, with the exception of a few intrigued Ravenclaws and some disappointed-looking Slytherins.

McGonogal continued. "Students, this year there will no Defense Against the Dark Arts classes due to-"

Once again, she was interrupted. Most of the wizards in the halls cried out in anger, looking disappointed and frustrated. The black-haired kid and his friends seemed particularly let down.

"Bloody 'ell! They can't do that!" The ginger said, his face contorted with anger.

His friends didn't answer. They muttered highly uncomplimentary things towards McGonagall under their breath, looking grim and furious.

"Silence!" McGonogal shouted, glaring at the students. "We will not have Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Instead, we will be learning Greek Mythology."

Without thinking, the demigods grinned. They exchanged excited banter until Percy and Jason noticed the murderous looks from their fellow Gryffindors. They directed their friends' attention towards McGonagall.

If the Headmistress wasn't pissed before, she was now. She looks even more angry than Annabeth did when the Stolls took her blueprints for Olympus, Percy thought, smiling slightly at the memory.

"As I was saying,” she continued, glaring at the crowd, “we will be teaching Greek Mythology- or should I say history. A special visitor is coming in to teach this class so I suggest you all behave- or you will regret it. Also, in attempt to learn the demigods' culture, we will be playing Capture the Flag-"

At this, the demigods erupted into full-blown cheers. The wizards looked confused-- presumably they had never played capture the flag. Percy couldn't imagine not playing capture the flag for six months. It was like asking him to get along with Ares or not visit water.

McGonogal glared, but the half-bloods ignored her. They talked excitedly among themselves, unable to contain their excitement.

Percy turned to Annabeth. "Yes! I was going to die not being able to play capture the flag for six months!"

She laughed at him, rolling her eyes. "Me too, Seaweed Brain, me too." 

Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes turned stormy. Gods she's beautiful. Percy thought dreamily. Especially when she's thinking.

"Are we going to play with weapons or wands?" She asked thoughtfully.

Percy just shrugged. How was he supposed to know? His nickname was Seaweed Brain for the gods’ sake.

"QUIET!" Mcgonogal, now glaring full-on at the demigods. "For those of you who don't know, Capture the Flag is a game played by. Blue Team and a Red Team. There is a boundary line and if a player crosses into enemy..."

Percy spaced out. He had heard this a million times- Chiron told it every time there was a new camper. Which was often. Across from him, Percy saw Leo mimicking McGonagall, his hand making little talking motions to the rhythm of her speech. Her snickered, earning an eye roll from Annabeth. 

Percy's thoughts wandered and he began to think about the three people in his dream. What had they done that made Chiron talk about them so respectfully?

"Kelp Head!" Thalia said, bumping her cousin on the shoulder.

"Huh? What? Angry god?" Percy asked wildly, jerked out his daydreams. He looked around warily, expecting to see some kind of monster. After all, seven years of constantly watching for danger seriously changed a person.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "No, Plankton-for-brains. McGonogal is talking about the new threat."

"Oh."

He turned his attention towards the podium, where McGonogal was, once again, speaking.

"We have some ideas about the new threat but we are not sure if they are correct. In order to prevail against this new evil, demigods and wizards must bond. I encourage you all to make friends, or the world as we know it will cease to exist."

Percy noted that Leo looked uncomfortable. Last time they had tried to make friends with a different 'race', Leo had ended up blowing up their home- he still felt guilty about it.

"On that happy note, it's time to eat!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tbh I don’t think it’s realistic that they’d all be sorted into the same house (even Gryffindor) bc that just doesn’t fit everyone’s personality but i’m too lazy to change it now sooo


	6. Chapter 6

Harry  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was miffed. His favorite class was being replaced with Greek Mythology. Seriously? The only class he actually liked, gone? Just because they just had to learn about the Greek gods and their heroes?

Steaming, he glanced over at the demigods. They were staring at the food at the table in awe-- clearly, they had never seen food magically appear.

After a few seconds, they shrugged off their surprise. Now it was Harry's turn to be stunned. What could they have seen that would make them so immune to surprises?

Ron looked just as pissed as Harry at the change of schedule. Hermione, on the other hand, looked eager to learn a new subject.

"Just think about it. We already know everything they would teach us this year anyway and this way we can learn more about them!" She told them excitedly, looking like a kid who had been told Christmas was coming a year early.

Harry hat to admit she had good points. But still... It annoyed Harry that the half-bloods had walked into Hogwarts like they owned the place.

A little voice in his head said 'Is that the only reason you're angry at them?' 

Harry wanted to tell the voice to shut it, but he knew it was right.

Harry felt the knot of resentment and anger growing inside him. He wanted to walk up and smack Percy. He wanted to show Ginny that just because he wasn't half god, he could still be a great boyfriend.

Stop. He told himself angrily. Percy never did anything to you. You're just being overprotective and paranoid.

Turning to Ron he asked, "Are you going for Keeper again this year?"

McGonogal had told the eighth years that they would be able to participate in clubs and sports during her welcoming speech, making Ron's year in the process.

Ron's face lit up with excitement. "Are you kidding mate? Of course I am!"

He began rambling about quidditch and how it was the only good thing about coming back to school, but Harry wasn't really listening. He is thinking about the new class; if it would be hard, if he would like it, et cetera.

"Harry? Are you all right" Ginny's concerned voice asked, cutting through his worries like a knife. Just hearing her voice made him relax. Just hearing her voice made him so happy, so calm.

He smiled at her warmly, shoving his worries into the back of his mind. "Never better."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry lay back on the bench, groaning. His stomach felt like it was going to burst. He really shouldn't have had that second round of pumpkin pies.

Hermione laughed at him, rolling her eyes. "Brilliant move, Harry."

Harry grinned meekly, not able to come up with a decent reply. Beside him, Ron sighed happily. "What a meal..." he said dreamily, his eyes glazed and a wistful look on his face.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on. We have to go. Everyone's leaving."

She was right, Harry noticed. They were practically the only ones still sitting- everyone else was crowding the door, filing out slowly.

Harry stood up, stretched, and pulled Ginny up beside him. She smiled at him and started to say something, only to be interrupted by Ron.

"Blimey, they don't know where to go, do they?"

They all turned to look where his gaze was pointed. The demigods who had been sorted Gryffindor were standing by the arched door, not sure who to follow.

Hermione spoke up, looking at the half-bloods like she always did when she thought someone was being stupid or obtuse.

"Can't they just read the badges and follow a Gryffindor?" she said, looking at them a little distastefully.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Have a little sympathy Hermione. They probably don't know which crest is Gryffindors."

Harry walked over to the half-bloods, the others following. He understood why the demigods looked so lost- if Percy (Weasley) hadn't told him to follow him his first night at Hogwarts, Harry would have been completely lost.

As he approached them, the girl with curly blonde hair- Annabeth?- looked at him cautiously.

"Er...we can show you the way to the common room if you want." Harry told them a little awkwardly.

The girl with choppy brown hair smiled at him. "Thanks. We appreciate it."

Unable to contain her curiosity, Hermione asked "Why didn't you just follow someone with the Gryffindor crest on their robes? Do you not know how to read?"

Harry wanted to smack her. Sure, he loved Hermione like a sister but she was being kind of (more like extremely) rude and he really didn't want to get himself killed.

To his surprise, most of the demigods didn't look offended. Key word: most. Annabeth looked angry. Very, very angry.

Taking a step back, Harry glared at his friend. Part of him wanted to whip out his wand and stupify the lot right then and there, but he reckoned that wouldn't be too good for making the demigods like them. "What Hermione means to say is that we are more than glad to show you around."

Jason grinned at him. "Thanks, man."

Annabeth, who still looked like she wanted to stab Hermione, spoke up. "To answer your question, we don't know which crest is Gryffindors."

To Harry, she sounded more frustrated that she didn't know something than angry at how Hermione had talked to her. He shot Hermione a look that said 'I told you so'. It wasn't everyday Hermione was wrong about something.

“And we can't read English properly. We all have dyslexia. Our minds are hardwired for Ancient Greek because of our heritage. All demigods have it... Except Frank, who apparently is too hard-headed to read the house names."

She said the last part teasingly, causing her friends to smirk at Frank, who yelled "Hey!" indignantly.

A few seconds later, something lit up in Frank's eyes. He smirked. "If I'm hard-headed, what would you call your boyfriend?"

The demigods snorted with laughter, Percy protesting. "You are so going to get it Animal Boy."

Despite himself, Harry chuckled a little at Frank's comment. Even though Harry had just met him and had no idea who Mr. D was, he decided he liked these demigods. They were funny and PERCY HAD A GIRLFRIEND! Harry couldn't help but grin happily. If Percy had a girlfriend, there was no way he could mess with his and Ginny's relationship.

"Come on, then. We don't want McGonogal hunting us down." Ron said, looking at the glaring headmistress fearfully. Clearly, she was not happy that they hadn't left the hall.

Annabeth just waved his comment away. "Oh, she can't be that bad."

Ron looked at her in disbelief. "I doubt you've seen anything as terrifying as an angry McGonogal."

At this comment, Percy began chuckling uncontrollably. He was practically dying he was laughing so hard. Percy bent over laughing, tears streaming down his red face.

The demigods all looked amused at what Ron had said but didn't seem to find it as funny as Percy, although they did laugh.

Harry and his friends watched confusedly. What's so funny? Harry asked himself, unable to understand why the son of Poseidon was laughing so hard.

Wheezing, Percy finally got a hold of himself. "It just... You're talking to the girl who's survived the deepest part of the underworld, made friends with Hades' guard dog and defeated a monster who hasn't been killed by any hero before."

Harry was dumbstruck. Annabeth couldn't have done all that...right? No person could do that.

Scarlet, his girlfriend punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up, Seaweed brain. You've done more impressive things."

"Nice try Wise Girl." Percy snorted, turning to Harry and his friends. 

"She navigated the labyrinth, killed-"

Annabeth cut him off hastily, slapping her hand over his mouth, but Harry could tell she was proud of her accomplishments. She was practically glowing with pride.

"So... Can you lead us to the dormitory? We really have no-- ew! Percy! You licked me!"

Annabeth withdrew her hand and wiped it on her shorts, a disgusted look on her face.

Percy smiled innocently at her, her eyes shining mischievously. "You don't complain when-"

Annabeth shrieked, slapping her hand over his mouth again. Percy was, judging from Annabeth's face, slobbering all over her hand.

"When he what, Annabeth?" Leo asked, smirking evilly.

"Uh...Nothing."

Piper winked at her, making Annabeth blush furiously. Clearly, she knew.

"Well. We should probably go..." Ginny said awkwardly.

Annabeth looked like she wanted to kiss Ginny. "Right! Sorry, we have ADHD too so we get distracted easily."

Harry led them to the common room, making small talk about random things. Hermione and Annabeth were deep into a conversation about Hogwarts' 'amazing architectural brilliance'.

Rolling his eyes, Percy said to Ron, "Honestly, half the time I have no idea what she's saying."

Ron looked at him with a strange expression and replied. "Amen to that mate."

When they finally got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione explained the password concept.

"Quid Agis."

As they climbed through the portrait hole, all eyes turned to them. Harry ignored them with no problem. He had endured worse.

Once everyone was in the common room, Harry turned to the demigods and told them about the sleeping situation.

Harry and his friends settled in their arm chairs by the fire, sighing in relief. It had been a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy was amazed. Hogwarts was really cool-- even Nico looked around in awe at the Gryffindor common room.

It was cozy, warm and, well, homey. With maroon walls, gold Gryffindor banners, comfy armchairs (Percy wanted to try those) and fireplace, it was one of the few places Percy felt safe in.

Looking at the hearth, Percy thought he saw a little girl flickering in the flames. She smiled at him and he suddenly realized who he was staring at.

"Lady Hestia?"

Percy rushed forward and knelt by the fire, the other half-bloods following. Hestia smiled at him warmly at him.

By now all the Gryffindors were looking at them strangely. Well, it wasn't every day people randomly ran over to fire places.

The goddess of hearth and family smiled at Percy warmly. "Hello demigods."

The rest of the half-bloods knelt, murmuring acknowledgements.

Percy thanked his lucky stars Hestia had come to see them instead of some other god. After all, he had made some godly enemies in the past.

"With all due respect Lady Hestia, why did you come here?" Annabeth asked cautiously.

Hestia smiled, her eyes glowing slightly warmer. "I have come to warn you of the dangers soon to come. You must become friends with the wizards or our enemies will win."

Percy groaned. She made his life seem like some cheesy action movie.

Of course Annabeth had another question. "Is there anyone in particular?" Clearly, she was trying to decipher the prophecy the easy way.

The goddess chuckled softly, seeing through her plan easily. "You will have to figure that out yourselves."

Most of the demigods cursed. Deciphering prophecy is HARD.

With that, she disappeared into the fire, leaving nothing but a sense of home behind.

The demigods stood up, dusting themselves off. Percy spoke up, addressing everyone in the room.

"Well? You heard the goddess. We've got a prophecy to crack!"


	8. Chapter 8

Harry  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wizards stared at Percy. Was he serious? The little girl was a goddess?

Harry knew not to judge a book by it's cover, but a nine-year-old goddess was a little hard to imagine.

"Yeah right. Gods don’t take the forms of little girls. That would be stupid. "

Thalia glared at the speaker, a snobby second-year. "Say that again and you'll have my spear through your heart."

"Woah, woah! Thalia, calm down. He didn't mean to offend Lady Artemis in any way-- right?"

The boy, who had nearly fainted when Thalia threatened him, nodded, his eyes wide with fear.

Percy cleared his throat. "Anyway...is anyone willing to help decipher-"

The demigods gasped.

Hermione looked at them in confusion, clearly not understanding why they were so surprised.

"Seaweed Brain... I think that's the smartest word I've ever heard you say." Annabeth said in mock awe.

Percy rolled his eyes as his friends snorted.

"Like I was saying, anyone who wants to help us decipher the prophecy-"

Percy stopped mid-sentence. It was no use. All the Gryffindors had left for their beds- everyone except Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. As the students left, Harry felt a wave of anger cash over him as he heard them say things like 'not getting involved in THAT' 'We helped out enough' and 'I don't want to suffer losses any more'

The comments seemed to really tick the demigods off. They glared at the retreating forms of the Gryffindors, muttering what Harry guessed were Ancient Greek and Latin curses.

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly. "We'll help you with the prophecy, mate."

Hazel beamed at him. "Thanks! You know, once you know what you're doing, figuring out prophecies isn't that hard. I've helped with two, and let me tell you-"

Leo coughed, giving his rambling friend a pointed look.

"Oh... Sorry. I got a little carried away..." The daughter of Pluto murmured, blushing furiously.

Ginny grinned at her. "Is there somewhere we should go to figure out the prophecy or...?"

Annabeth bit her lip, her eyebrows scrunched together. "I would say the library, but I don't think it's really necessary. We can just stay here."

Leo jumped onto the couch, grinning like a maniac. "Fine by me."

Everyone sat down, some looking more relaxed than others. Harry perched uncertainty in the edge of an armchair, unsure what to do. He had never really deciphered a prophecy, just heard one. Judging from what Hazel had said, the half-bloods had way more experience that Harry and his friends. Except for maybe Hermione. Harry was positive she knew exactly what she was doing.

"So... The first line of the prophecy. 

'You shall meet with the other heroes'. Obviously that's demigods and wizards meeting." Annabeth said, getting right to business.

Hermione continued. "Second line. 'By the leaders call, you shall become divided or united' The leaders of the groups will either choose to accept each other or fight with one another.

Everyone looked at Percy and Harry. Percy held his hands up, looking a little freaked out. "Woah, woah. Don't give me those looks. If we can get along with the Romans after SOMEONE fired missiles at their camp-" The son of Poseidon looked at Leo pointedly, barley hiding a smirk as the fire-user threw his hands up in exasperation. "- then we can get along with the wizards."

Percy paused. "Except for Clarisse. She has a strange ability to make enemies."

The daughter of Ares glared at him. "You little-"

Piper, Rachel and Grover held her back as she flailed wildly, muttering some not-very-nice-words about Percy.

"Anyway..." Piper started, ducking a punch from Clarisse. "The next line- 'For the sky and the snake foresighted'; what does that mean?"

Annabeth glanced at Percy nervously. "When Percy and I, were in... Were in... In... T-tar... Tartu..." She stuttered, her face a mask of terror. Percy drew her into his lap, murmuring comforting words in his ear softly.

Harry exchanged a baffled look with Ron. Annabeth seemed like the kind of girl who wasn't afraid of anything- why was she suddenly not able to form a complete sentence?

The demigods just averted their eyes from the couple sadly, as if this sort of thing happened a lot.

"When Percy and I were in T-tartarus, Gaea would haunt our sleep with nightmares, telling us how we would never... Never make it out a-alive and she... Gaea told us when we finally escaped and defeated her that her husband would have his revenge... She... She said that she would use all her strength to wake him up." Annabeth's voice was barely a whisper, steadier than before, but still shaky.

Percy squeezed her hand. "It's over now. It's over." All though his words were comforting, his face looked just as ghastly and lifeless as Annabeth's.

No one said anything. No one knew what to say. They had clearly been through a very traumatic experience and were still not completely recovered.

"What does that mean?" Neville asked quietly, breaking the silence.

Annabeth looked up at him, tears streaming down her tanned face. "It means Ouranous is rising."


	9. Chapter 9

Percy   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy was pissed. Of course, Ouranous just had to rise while he was alive. You would think that there would be a few hundred decades between Olympus-threatening wars but noooo they ALL had to happen during his lifetime.

Talk about bad luck. Tyche must really hate him.

The demigods groaned and Hermione looked terrified. The other wizards just looked confused- clearly, they had no idea what was going on.

Noticing the looks on Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville's faces, Rachel chose to explain. "Ouranous was the original ruler of Earth. His domain was the sky- he was the most powerful primordial. Ouranous was married to Gaea. He had kids, but..."

Percy zoned out while Rachel gave the wizards a history lesson- she was becoming more like Annabeth every day.

The son of Poseidon suppressed memories that threatened to surface. He could feel his lungs tightening and pulse quickening as images of his time in Tartarus flashed in front of his eyes. The rivers, drinking fire, the curses… almost losing Annabeth. A white-hot jolt of pain went through him at the thought.

"Percy! Kelp Brain! Snap out of it!"

Percy was torn out of his memory to find everyone in the room staring at him.

Annabeth looked at him worriedly. "Again?"

Percy nodded. Ever since they had escaped Tartarus, Percy had been haunted by flashbacks that replayed the moments he wanted to forget most. Nightmares kept him from sleeping. Between the two, Percy had very little time at peace.

The demigods stared at Percy's gaunt face in concern. They knew how much of a toll Tartarus had taken on the couple. All the monsters had wanted to get their revenge on the great Percy Jackson.

Annabeth hadn't gotten off lightly either--- she had many scars (mental and physical) that would likely never leave.

The wizards just looked confused. As Percy tried to regain his breath, he noticed that Harry looked sympathetic. Confused, but sympathetic.

"I'm fine." Percy managed to smile weakly. "Really. Okay so next line... 'A war in which the ending of right'"

Everyone in the room knew the son of Poseidon was clearly not alright, but they wisely chose to drop the subject.

"That's pretty straight forward. If we don't win, the world will be overtaken by evil." Grover said, drawing everyone's attention away from Percy. He looked at Grover gratefully, getting a small smile and nod in return.

Hazel caught on. "Last line. 'Will result if brothers and sisters fight'."

"I think that means that if we let the war come between us, we won't be able to fight-- and win." Ginny said softly.

"Well, that's good enough for me!" Percy grinned, fully recovered-- or at least recovered enough to hide the pain. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day. Night everyone!"

He yawned, walking up to his dorm.

Annabeth followed. "I'll just... Go talk to him." She said softly, clearly wanting to escape the tense environment.

Percy sat on his bed, cradling his head in his hands. He had to figure out how to stop the flashbacks. They were becoming worse and worse, and Percy had no idea how to stop them.

Percy looked up as he heard the door close quietly. He put on a blank face, then let the mask fade away when he saw it was Annabeth.

She smiled at him softly, sitting on the four-poster next to him.

"Want to talk about it?"

Percy shook his head. Sometimes talking helped, but not today.

"I just want it to go away"


	10. Chapter 10

Harry  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was confused. No, he was beyond confused. Percy had spaced out for like five minutes and no one had been able to 'wake' him. Percy had sat, eyes blank while he shook and muttered things so one besides Annabeth had understood.

Through the whole thing, Annabeth had seemed to understand what was happening. When Percy had slumped back against the couch she had said one word to the demigods; flashback.

Clearly Percy had slipped into the past and was reliving an unpleasant experience. Harry just couldn't figure out what could be so traumatizing. After all, he had faced Voldemort and even he wasn't that scared.

When Percy and Annabeth had left the room, no one spoke. Finally the tension and curiosity became too much for Harry and he blurted "What was that?"

Hazel looked at him sadly, her eyes sympathetic. "Do you know what Tartarus is?"

The wizards shook their heads. Although, by the way Hazel, Percy and Annabeth had said it he guessed it was nothing good.

Nico took a deep breath, his face shadowed with an emotion Harry could not place. Fear? Wary? Terror? "It's the deepest, most dangerous and terrifying part of the underworld."

Seeing their confused faces, he explained further. "The underworld is the place people go when they die. Hades' realm."

Hermione looked at him in horror, seeming to grasp what he was saying. Harry was dumbfounded. Percy and Annabeth had been to the underworld and survived?

Ginny seemed to be on the same page as Harry-- knowing what Nico said was true, but not being able to believe it. He had to be lying...

"Blimey..." Neville murmured, his face a mask of fear.

Ron looked at Nico disbelievingly. "Mate, no one can go to 'ell unless they're dead." 

Thalia snorted while Nico glared. 

Ron, completely oblivious to the danger of his words. "And even if they did, they would go bonkers. I don't even think there is an underworld- I know it's part of Greek mythology, but how do you know it's even real? Besides, isn't it you're dad's job to keep muggles out of the underworld?"

This seemed to be the final straw for Nico. Quicker than a flash of lightning, he lunged at Ron, tackling him to the floor. Before Harry could aid his friend, Thalia and Hazel were at Nico's side, pulling him off Ron as he threw punches wildly, his face contorted with anger. They glared at Ron fiercely, practically carrying him back to the rest of the murderous-looking demigods. Harry, having finally recovered from his surprise, dragged Ron away. Ron tried to fight back, flailing his arms like he was trying to fly.

"You don't believe the gods are real?" Thalia shot at the wizards angrily, a dangerous fire burning in her eyes.

Harry took a step back. "Blimey Thalia, of course we do! It's just... a lot to take in." He chose his words carefully, attempting to defend Ron and not offend the half-bloods at the same time.

Frank scowled. "Your own headmistress told you it was true!"

"People can be lied to!" Ginny shot back, clearly not liking the aggressive tone Frank had adopted.

Hermione wrung her hands nervously. "Frank, it's just... illogical. There's no proof."

Harry groaned. That had to have been the worst save in the history of the world.

"You need a little proof the gods are real? That we are demigods? That we are chased and hunted down daily because of our heritage?" Leo stepped forward, a ball of fire bobbing above his right hand.

Unconsciously, Harry gripped his wand. He didn't mean to be threatening, he really didn't, but after being in life-threatening situations for years, well, it was almost second nature. Immediately, all the demigod's eyes snapped to where his hand clutched his wand. In the blink of an eye, swords, daggers and bows were drawn.

"Stop! All of you!"

Everyone simultaneously turned to find the source of the booming voice-- Clarisse. She shook her head in disgust, glaring at Nico and Ron. "You know," she spat, "I thought we had a decent chance at working together. A decent chance, mind you, not a great one. I know we have our differences but I thought we could have put them aside and stepped up to do what was right. I thought we could have become allies, maybe friends. I was wrong."

With those words ringing in their ears, the daughter of Ares stormed to the girls dorm, slamming the door behind her.

Silence.

Everyone was looking down at their feet in shame. Nico collapsed onto the ground, his face in his hands. "What have I done?"


	11. Chapter 11

Percy  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy had heard it all. The screaming, the fighting, everything. He gestured for Annabeth to follow him and she did, a questioning look in her eyes. Percy merely grinned. He walked into the common room, clapping his hands slowly and dramatically.

Eighteen heads turned to look at him. "And I thought I had a talent for pissing off gods...and demigods." Percy said, chuckling to himself. "You know Ron, that mouth of yours is going to get you into serious trouble. Last time I said the gods weren't real, I almost got spontaneously combusted."

The wizards were looking at him strangely, as were some of the demigods. Annabeth and Grover, however, were grinning, remembering how eleven-year-old Percy had managed to anger the god of wine five minutes after meeting him.

"You're not mad?" Neville asked, bewildered.

Percy snorted and waved a hand dismissively. "Please. Far more offensive things have been said to me. Besides, I didn't believe I was a demigod when I was first told, so why should you?"

"Sorry Ron." The mutter came from the most unlikely person ever-- Nico. After all, his fatal flaw was holding a grudge. Percy's smile widened. He knew it took a lot for Nico to say that, and he appreciated his effort.

The ginger sighed. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I just can't believe... you know."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "That Annabeth, Nico and I have been to Tartarus and survived-- a task no god has accomplished?"

The demigods stared at him, their mouths hanging open. Never before had Percy mentioned the place of his nightmares so simply, so casually.

Percy wrapped an arm around Annabeth's shoulder and walked over to Nico, doing the same to the son of hades, who glared fiercely. He ignored Nico's death stare, grinning lopsidedly. "So... anything else you don't believe?"

Ron shook his head, looking downright confused at Percy's change of emotions.

"Well then," the son of Poseidon said, releasing his girlfriend and cousin. "I'm gonna go to sleep-- anyone else ready to head up?"

Everyone nodded, exhausted from the day's events. Percy led the mob of guys to the dorm, struggling to keep his face carefree and happy. Because, really, he was pissed at the wizards for not completely believing they were children of the gods, but he knew that if he didn't settle the tension, no one would.

As he lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, Percy marveled over the fact that he had been able to mention... Tartarus so easily. It was hard for him to even think of the name, let alone say it. He shoved the terrifying memories into the back of his mind, determined not to relapse again. He didn't know why he had flashbacks, but he suspected there was nothing he could do to stop them. He had talked to Hazel, who had told him sharing hers had gotten rid of them. Percy was in no way ready to share that kind of pain with anyone- except Annabeth, who was plagued with equally terrifying moments of panic where she thought she was still trapped in the place of nightmares.

Percy hated seeing Annabeth in pain. It tore him apart, but he had no idea how to stop her panic-attacks. The best he could do was hold her and assure her she was safe and out of Tartarus.

The way people looked at them after these moments was almost worse than the actual flashbacks for Percy-- he didn't want their pity. After they had escaped, people had given them more leniency, more space, as if they should be treated differently, like patients in a mental hospital. He hated that. Percy wanted people to treat him like they did before, like the teenager he was. Sure, he had problems, but he hated that people gave him their pity. He loved his friends with all his heart, but he loathed how they treated him like a broken mirror- able to shatter at any moment. Was he changed from his experience? Yeah. They all were. Was he scarred, mentally and physically? Hades, yes. But that didn't mean he didn't want to be treated normally, like he was before.

Percy rolled over, closing his eyes and preparing himself for another night of demigod dreams that were sure to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up to a bucket of cold water being dumped on his head. As he spluttered and gasped, he noticed three things. One: he was dripping wet and freezing. Two: Percy was standing over him with an empty bucket, looking torn between apologetic and amused. Three: Everyone else was laughing their asses off.

"Haha." Harry said dryly, glaring at his dorm mates as they burst into even more laughter.

Percy looked at Harry (somewhat) guiltily. "Sorry man. You wouldn't wake up and we have classes, so..." He trailed off, looking awkward. 

Harry waved his apology away. Sure, he wasn't thrilled he was sopping wet, but it wasn't the end of the world. Percy looked relieved.

"Alright, Perce. Dry him off." Grover told the son of Poseidon, chuckling to himself.

Harry watched Percy warily as the demigod reached towards him. The moment his hand touched Harry's arm, he became completely dry. Harry stared at him in amazement. He knew Hermione could probably do the same thing with her wand but still... he was impressed.

"C'mon guys." Jason told the demigods, "We have classes." 

The wizards watched in amusement as the demigods voiced their complaints.

"But we have ADHD-" Connor started.

"And dyslexia!" Travis finished.

"Dude, you know me! I'll end up upsetting something on fire!" Leo told Jason. Harry snorted, remembering Seamus' uncanny ability to set ablaze anything near him. 

"I'm worse than Leo." Percy said sheepishly. "I'll end up blowing up the school."

Grover snorted. "No kidding. I heard what happened when you were in seventh grade."

Percy rolled his eyes. Harry wondered if the demigods could really be that bad at being good students. Then again, he wasn't exactly the best at staying out of trouble himself. 

"C'mon guys. We have to go to class. It's part of the quest."

This brought on another round of complaints.

"Di immortals, this quest sucks." Nico grumbled.

Travis and Connor nodded in agreement.

"I think I would rather fight Polybotes again than go to class." Percy said disdainfully.

"Dude, it's not that bad. Let's just go to class." Frank told Percy, looking at his friend with an expression that had Harry snorting with laughter. You would have thought Percy had claimed he would marry Voldemort. Frank looked at Percy like he was crazy.

"No!" Leo cried. "The Roman side of Frank has gotten to him!" He fell to his knees dramatically.

The Stolls started fake sobbing, clutching each other and muttering about Roman responsible-ness, whatever that meant. Frank and Jason rolled their eyes, but Harry saw that they were both smiling.

"Gods, they're becoming even more dramatic than your dad." Percy told Jason, who snorted. Harry had no idea what that meant either-- he made a mental note to ask Percy about it later.

Fifteen minutes later, after a lot of persuading, bribes and threats, Jason and Frank managed to convince all of the demigods to go to class.

Harry led them to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they got there they met up with the girls, who were already eating. Harry sat next to Ginny, smiling warmly at her as Ron took a seat beside him. 

"Merlin's Beard, I love the food here." Ron told Harry, his eyes closed in bliss as he stuffed his face with bacon. Harry laughed at his friend.

He loved Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

Percy  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy sat down to Annabeth, who smiled at him. He grinned back, happy to see her. He opened his mouth to ask what their first class was when Annabeth's face drained of color. Immediately, he grasped her hand, knowing what was coming next. Annabeth would relive her worst memories. Unlike Percy, she didn't have flashbacks, just moments of pure terror where she couldn’t quite remember where she was. 

But that didn't happen. What Annabeth said was almost more terrifying than her moments of fear.

"Percy, we forgot to sacrifice food to the gods."

The demigods around them turned to stare at Annabeth, the color draining from their faces. The gods could get very pissed when food wasn't sacrificed to them. One time, Ali, a daughter of Tyche, hadn't sacrificed to her mom for a week because she was angry at her. In punishment, Tyche gave her daughter horrible luck for the next month. Anything that could go wrong did. 

Crap. Percy thought frantically. We're screwed. Dead meat. Road kill. 

He knew that demigods were excused from sacrifices on quests and in life-threatening times. Technically, they were on a quest, so the gods might let them off the hook. Maybe. Percy hoped they would. 

"Alright," Percy told the demigods and Rachel (she sacrificed to Apollo), "Sacrifice extra food today."

"I'll go ask McGonogal to conjure a brazer." Piper announced, walking up to the Head table. Percy watched as she talked with the Headmistress, who nodded and pointed her wand at a fireplace behind the Gryffindor table. 

Piper walked back, ignoring the eyes of everyone in the Great hall. The wizards were staring at the half-bloods in confusion. 

Piper just nodded at the fireplace, signaling that we could sacrifice there. Leo lobbed a ball of fire onto the wood. Percy waited as everyone else put the best of their food in the fire and muttered a few words. When it was his turn, he pushed a few delicious-looking pieces of bacon into the fire and muttered "Poseidon."

When he returned to the table, the Golden Trio, Ginny and Neville walked over to them. 

"What did you just do?" Harry asked Percy curiously.

"We sacrificed food to the gods. They like the smell."

Ron looked horrified. "Why would you burn perfectly good food?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's a way they worship the gods, Ronald."

"Worship?" Thalia stuttered, almost choking. 

"We don't worship the gods, Hermione." Piper told her, sounding disgusted. Clarisse shuddered, clearly appalled at the thought of such a thing.

Percy cracked a smile."We don't worship the gods. Respect them, sure. Fear them even. But worship them? Never."

The wizards returned to their seats, looking even more confused. 

"Kelp Head, try some of the waffles. They're delicious." Jason told him.

Percy nodded, putting some on his plate. He looked at them a little disdainfully. They weren't blue. 

Percy took a bite and groaned. It was official-- he was in Elysium. He must have died and gone to Hades because there was no way food on Earth could be this heavenly. It was almost as good as ambrosia. Okay, it wasn't that good, but still. Jason was right. They were amazing.

He nudged Annabeth. "Why can't the harpies make food this good?"

She just laughed at him. Percy ate and ate and ate until he was full. He could definitely get used to meals like this. 

"Seaweed Brain, McGonogal's talking." Annabeth directed his attention to the Headmistress, who was welcoming the demigods to Hogwarts, blah, blah, blah. 

"Demigods, you do not have to do any of the work assigned to students, just watch, pay attention-"

"Yeah right." Leo muttered.

"-and learn. The Forbidden Forest is open to you for training; Chiron assured me that you can handle the danger."

Clarisse perked up at the word 'danger'.

"That is all. Prefects will hand out time- tables. I expect everyone to be at class on time."

The Hall burst into excited chatter after her speech. "I wonder what our first class is." Annabeth told Percy, who shrugged. He wanted to know when they got to play capture the flag. 

When the prefect handed him his time-table, Percy scanned it eagerly. Capture the flag would be at 6:00 on Friday. He grinned, making a mental note to scout through the area with the demigods later. 

"Thank the gods." Annabeth said. "It's in Ancient Greek."

Percy hadn't even noticed. 

"Care of Magical Creatures is our first class." Nico said slowly. "What is the name of Hades is that?"

Annabeth, Thalia and Piper were looking at him like he was crazy. "How stupid are you? It's how to care for magical creatures, Death Breath." Thalia told him, rolling her eyes.

"Oh." 

"So, uh, does anyone know where we go?" Percy asked. "We have to be there in thirty minutes." 

Annabeth looked frustrated. "No." She muttered.

"Gods, you'd think she killed someone by how guilty she looks." Rachel whispered to Percy who grinned.

"That's Wise Girl for ya."

Hazel ran up to Percy. "Harry offered to lead us to our first class."

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her over to where Harry and his friends were standing. 

"Alright, everyone here?" Hermione asked, peering over their heads, looking for any missing demigods.

The demigods nodded. "C'mon then." Ginny gestured for them to follow. 

They wove through crowds until they were outside. They walked down stone stairs outside until they reached a shabby hut. 

"We're here." Ron told the campers. 

Percy looked around. The forest loomed about fifty feet away. 

"We should go check out the forest later." Percy told the demigods, who murmured their agreement.

"Yeah. I want to check for a good place to put the flag. I need to make a plan for later,” Annabeth said to herself, to no one’s surprise.

Clarisse rubbed her hands together. "I can't wait to see the monsters in there. Looks dangerous." 

Their conversation ended when a voice boomed out near the cabin. "All 'righ. I'm Professor Rubeus 'agrid, for those of ya who don' know. Fo' the ne' couple o' weeks we're gonna be revewin'. Today we're gonna b ler'nin abo' Thesterals. I kno' some of ya 'ave alre'y learned abo' 'em bu' a lo' o' folks 'avn't."

A ginormous figure was standing in front of the class. He wore a huge brown coat with patches covering most of it and pants that weren't in much better shape. He had bushy black hair and warm brown eyes. Percy studied him warily. He knew from experience that people that size were most likely monsters. 

The rest of the demigods were clearly thinking along the same lines. "He makes one wrong move," Jason muttered, "We attack."

Hermione had noticed their confusion. "He's half giant." She explained. 

A second later, all the demigods had their weapons out. Percy gripped Riptide. "I thought we killed all the giants! Who's he the bane of?"

"I dunno man." Connor said, glaring at the wizards, who were looking at them in horror.

"He can't be the bane of any god-- they're all in Tartarus. Besides he's only half giant." Annabeth added, clearly thinking hard. 

The half-giant was still talking, oblivious to the wary demigods and frightened wizards. Harry ran up to Percy. "He's harmless! I swear, he won't hurt anyone."

Percy respected Harry for that-- he knew it took a lot of guts to run up to fifteen fully armed teens and tell them off. They regarded Harry's statement, unsure what to do. Finally, Piper spoke up. "He's telling the truth guys.”

Jason sheathed his sword. “We won't attack, but keep your eyes open for the rest of the class." 

Percy nodded. It made sense-- the teacher looked peaceful, but he knew better than anyone how deceiving looks could be. "Sorry, Harry" Percy apologized, turning to the nervous wizards sheepishly. "It's just that the last time we dealt with giants, they were trying to kill us, murder our godly parents and destroy Olympus. We lost a lot of friends fighting them."

Harry looked surprised, then horrified. He waved the apology aside. "It's all right, mate. I know how jumpy you can get after something like that." 

Harry ran back to his friends, leaving Percy wondering what Harry possibly could have gone through. The demigods ignored the looks the wizards were giving them- some surprised, some horrified and some disgusted. They had dealt with worse rumors. 

They followed Hagrid into the forest, looking around curiously. Percy couldn't help but be reminded of the forest back at camp- this one had the same thick trees, rustling noises and eerie feeling. Annabeth was muttering to herself about the density of the forest and how it would affect running through it. They finally reached a clearing, where Mr. Hagrid-- no Professor Hagrid (Percy knew he wasn't going to be able to get that straight in his head)-- stopped, turning to face them. 

"Alrigh’', 'ere 'ey come." 

Percy noticed that most of the class had gradually moved back, so the demigods and a few wizards stood a few feet in front of everyone. He looked at Nico, a silent question in his eyes as he jerked his head at the cowering students behind them. The son of Hades just shrugged. 

As they watched, three skeletal pegasi emerged from the thick forest in front of them. They were stunning- black, graceful and agile. Percy could tell just from looking at them that they were fast- very fast. 

The thesterals walked up to Percy, stopped and bowed. Lords. It is a pleasure.

Wait a second...Lords? As in multiple? Percy looked around him, then did a double take when he saw Nico's face. The son of Hades was even paler than usual, looking at the skeletal creatures in front of them with about thirty different emotions on his face. Shock, incomprehension (big word!) and disbelief to name a few. But Percy understood. He could understand the Thesterals because they were horses and Nico could understand them because they were skeletal. 

"Nico," Percy told the son of Hades slowly, "I think we just found some common ground."


	14. Chapter 14

Harry  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was amazed. Not only were all the demigods able to see the Thestrals, but the creatures bowed to Percy and Nico. They bloody bowed to them! Harry shook his head, bewildered. He made another mental note to ask Percy about it later. Blimey, Harry thought, If I keep going at this rate, I'm going to have to ask Percy about a lot of questions. Harry couldn't explain why he wanted to ask Percy in particular. For some reason, he felt comfortable around Percy, like he had known him all his life. Maybe it was because Harry felt like Percy understood him.

"Why'd they bow te yuh?" Hagrid asked Percy and Nico suspiciously.

Percy looked up startled, as if he had been doing something else. "Oh, uh, well, Poseidon created horses so I can talk to them and Hades is the god of the underworld so Nico can talk to skeletal creatures. So we were just uh... you know..." Percy trailed off, unsure what to say. Nico looked slightly uncomfortable-- maybe he wasn't used to skeletal horses bowing and speaking to him. 

"All righ'..." Hagrid said, turning to face the rest of the class. "Yuh can on'y see Thestrals if ye've seen death, which is why a lo' of the wizadin' commun'ty is afra' of 'em." 

Harry looked down, forcing the images out of his mind, determined not to cry. He would not break down in front of the whole class. The rest of the lesson passed in a blur. Harry remembered Hagrid having everyone pert the Thestrals, Nico, Percy and Annabeth riding them and more lecturing from Hagrid, which was unlike him. 

"Harry! Harry, come on! We're going to be late for Binns!" Ginny tugged his arm.

"Sorry."

They walked to History, talking about nothing and everything. Harry loved talking to Ginny. It was so easy- maybe even easier than talking to Ron. He loved the way the words flowed between them easily, with almost no effort. 

When they reached the classroom, Ron and Harry dragged their girlfriends towards the back. It might be the first day of class but, c'mon, they knew they weren't going to be able to stay awake during it.

Following closely behind them, the demigods filtered into the back, looking around at the empty classroom. Binns, Harry knew, wouldn't show up until the moment class started, melting through the blackboard. God (did he have to say gods now?), Harry already felt drowsy just thinking about his droning voice.

They waited for a couple minutes, chatting amongst themselves. Hermione and Annabeth seemed to be becoming fast friends already, discussing their class schedule. Hermione looked deeply impressed by the fact that the demigods' schedules were in Ancient Greek, and he had a sneaking suspicion she was dying to go to the library to check out "Ancient Greek for Beginners". He smiled and shook his head fondly. Typical.

"Hello, class," came Binn's voice from the front of the classroom. Everyone's heads swiveled in his direction.

"Today we will be learning about—" Binns made a little strangled sound. Harry, who had already started spacing out, looked over at him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"My—my Lord!" the ghost managed, his hands fumbling and his eyes popping. Harry did a double take. Lord? The last time he had heard someone called "Lord", it hadn't ended well.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, I—" the ghost stumbled over his words, still staring in alarm behind Harry. 

Harry looked over his shoulder again. Most of the demigods looked amused. Percy and Thalia were giggling uncontrollably, clutching each other in near hysterics. Nico, however, did not look amused in the slightest. His cheeks were glowing red, and he crossed his arms at the ghost. Harry couldn't tell if he was furious or embarrassed.

Beside him, Hermione gasped. "He's the son of Hades!" she said, elbowing Harry sharply. "God of the dead, remember?"

Ah. No, he didn't. To be fair, though, there were a lot of demigods, and it was a lot to remember! He wasn't a genius like Hermione, he couldn't learn everything about the Greek gods in less than twenty four hours.

Nico rolled his eyes. "My father told me about this. How many of you are there in the castle?"

Binns looked like he might die (again) of fright. "J-just about fifteen, my lord." The teacher gasped suddenly. "And my Lady! Pardon me, I did not see you!"

Harry's head whipped around for the second time. Hazel smiled kindly at the ghost. "It's alright, don't worry about it." 

"Thank you, thank you, you are so kind, I—"

Nico cut him off again with a waive of his hand. "Enough. Can we get this over with? I want lunch. Does this place have a McDonalds?"

The demigods snickered and gave calls of agreement. Leo gave an exaggerated impression of a zombie. "Must...eat...now..." before dissolving into laughter. Nico shot him a glare. Harry shivered.

"Of course, my Lord, of course," Binns said, bowing in Nico's direction. 

The rest of the class passed (unfortunately) without further incidents. The demigods grew more and more restless as the hour went on, whispering and joking amongst themselves openly by the end. Harry guessed the ADHD didn't help matters. 

Finally, it was over. Everyone filed out of the room, most with glazed eyes. 

"What was all that about?" Harry heard Hermione ask Nico. He was impressed; he didn't think he would've had the guts to ask, but he turned to listen, walking with everyone else towards the Great Hall.

Percy laughed. "See, Neeks here—" Nico swatted at him, but Percy just laughed and dodged the hit. "Nico has the whole Ghost King thing going on, so he's kinda in charge of the dead." 

Harry's brain felt like it was about to short circuit.

"Wait, do you mean he can control the Deathly Hallows?" Hermione asked, looking as shocked as Harry felt.

"Uhhh...no?" Percy responded. Annabeth rolled her eyes next to him.

Nico snorted. "You mean that embarrassment of a trick? No," he shook his head. "the Hallows simply mimic the dead, give the impression that you have control, but they give no real power over death. I, on the other hand, can call the dead to do my bidding." Harry thought he looked a little smug.

"It's SO cool!" Leo jumped in, unable to restrain himself. "Like, he just calls them and BAM! Instant zombie at your command!" 

Harry blinked, trying to reconcile this idea as Hermione launched into a discussion with Nico about the rules of death. Ron shuddered next to him; Harry agreed. He'd rather not think about it either.

"Hey guys, we're almost at the Great Hall!" Piper called.


	15. Chapter 15

Percy   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So we just have Transfiguration after lunch and then we’re done!” Annabeth said.

Percy let out a sigh of relief. To be fair, as far as classes go, the wizardly ones had been pretty entertaining-- especially with the showdown between Nico and the ghost-- but they were still classes. He was starting to get antsy, and he knew the other demigods must be too, especially Leo. The son of Hephaestus had been tinkering during the last half hour, and Percy suspected the Stolls would pull a prank if they didn’t let out some energy soon. Even Jason looked cooped up.

“Sweet!” he said, “Wanna go explore the lake with me after?”

Annabeth considered it. “Only if we go check out the Forest too. I want to scope it out for Capture the Flag-- we’re gonna play this weekend, right?”

“Oh yeah. I can’t wait” He grinned. They hadn’t figured out how Capture the Flag would work yet with only about a dozen campers, but he would leave that to Annabeth. 

“Oooo, you’re going to check out the Forest later?” Piper asked. “I’m in.”

“Me too. I’m going to pulverize you this weekend,” Clarisse grunted.

“In your dreams, Clarisse,” Percy said. “We can meet like an hour after class is over? I want to take Wise Girl to see the lake.”

The other demigods nodded in agreement, already looking excited.

“Man, you guys really are looney if you’re going in there for fun,” Ron said, shaking his head at them. “I’ve been in there before and, believe me, not fun. I still can’t believe Harry dragged me in there to go meet a giant spider.”

Annabeth’s hand gripped Percy’s tightly. “Spiders?” she squeaked out.

“Oh yeah.” Ron said through a mouth full of food. “This huge spider used to live there-- Hagrid raised him, figures-- and there's still a bunch in there. Not as many after the Battle for Hogwarts, though.”

Annabeth shuddered. “We are definitely avoiding that area.”

Percy wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. “Of course. I’m sure spiders are scared shitless of you after Arachne, though. You’re, like, the number one spider killer now.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him, but he could tell she looked reassured. Good. He knew she still had nightmares after what happened with Arachne (who could blame her?) but they had both noticed that spiders tended to avoid her now, surprisingly. They probably were scared of her.

Hermione looked interested. “You fought Arachne?” she asked, “The one from the myths? The one that Athena cursed?”

Annabeth smiled wryly. “Yup. Had to trick her so I could win back the Athena Parthenos-- long story. She’s, uh, not my favorite.” Seeing Hermione’s confusion, she explained. “She’s the reason Percy and I ended up in… in Tartarus.”

Wisely, Hermione dropped the subject, noticing the change in Annabeth’s voice. Percy squeezed her hand and she smiled at him gratefully. 

“Hey, could we watch you guys play Capture the Flag?” Ginny asked. “It sounds wicked.”

“I still think War Games at Camp Jupiter are more fun,” Frank said under his breath. Percy had to admit that War Games were pretty cool, but nothing beat Capture the Flag.

Piper laughed. “Yeah sure. If you’re willing to go into the Forest, that is.”

Too soon, it was time to go back to class. Percy groaned. “Do we have to? I mean, we can’t even do the magic anyway.”

Jason laughed at him. “C’mon, Perce, we’re almost done. How about you and me spar after to let out some energy?”

Percy perked up. That sounded fun. Jason was one of his favorite sparring partners-- it was awesome to be able to practice fighting with mostly his water powers, and Jason was an awesome sword fighter too. 

“I’m going to the lake with Annabeth,” Percy said, reluctant to give up a good duel. “So I don’t know if I’ll have time before we go to check out the Forest, sorry man. Tomorrow?”

Jason grinned. “You’re on.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy had to admit, Transfiguration was cooler than he thought it would be, but he was glad to be done with classes. It had been fun to watch some magic, but it got old after about ten minutes. He’d spent most of the class wondering what the lake would be like and joking around with Leo. 

“Are you guys heading to the lake now?” Hazel asked as they walked back towards the common room. 

Percy nodded. “Yeah, we were just about to head out. Wanna come?”

Hazel turned slightly green in response. “No, thanks. It’s not the ocean, but…”

He nodded in understanding. For children of the Big Three, going into another god’s realm could be seriously freaky. Percy wouldn’t go anywhere in the air if he didn’t absolutely have to.

“No worries, I get it.” Percy waived it off.

“Do you guys wanna meet us by the lake in an hour to head to the Forest?” Annabeth said. Percy could already see the gears in her head turning as she made a game plan for Capture the Flag.

“Sure!” Hazel said, “I can let everyone else know, I think they went to explore the grounds.”

“Sweet! See you then!” Percy said. Annabeth waved as Hazel left with the rest of their friends.

“So I asked Hermione where the lake is and guess what? You’ll love this,” Annabeth’s eyes sparkled. “The lake has a giant squid and merpeople.”

“Woah,” Percy breathed. “This is gonna be awesome.”

Annabeth laughed and led him out of the castle and towards the lake looming in the distance. The afternoon sun was warm on their faces, and Percy couldn’t help but grin. His girlfriend (he still got butterflies in his stomach just thinking that) babbled on about her ideas for Capture the Flag and what she thought about Hogwarts. Gods, she was so beautiful. Her blond hair, halfway pulled up, blew in the wind and she looked as stunning as usual. He still had no clue how she made a t-shirt and shorts look so good. Percy kissed her cheek and she bumped his shoulder in response, smiling softly at him. 

“Ready, O Son of Poseidon?” she asked when they reached the lake, some ten minutes later.

In response, he stepped into the lake, feeling a rush of energy the way he always did in water. He held out his hand, and pulled her close, pressing his forehead against her and kissing her deeply. 

Annabeth hummed against his lips, leaning into the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Love you. And now, O Daughter of Athena,” he grinned. “Are you ready for THIS?” 

He grabbed her waist and tossed her, shrieking and limbs flailing, into the lake, where she landed with an impressive splash. She reemerged, spluttering, with her hair all over her face a few seconds later. Percy cracked up.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it, Seaweed Brain,” she muttered. She lunged for him and tackled him square in the chest. They both went under, Percy still laughing underwater (hey, perks of being a son of Poseidon). 

After another minute of wrestling, Annabeth pinned Percy’s arms. “Okay, okay, you win,” he laughed.

“Serves you right,” she said smugly, then offered him a hand and hoisted him to his feet. “Are we actually gonna explore the lake or not?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” He grabbed her hand again, created an air bubble around her head and willed them both to stay dry as they ducked under the water. Since Annabeth couldn’t go as deep underwater as he could, they spent a half hour exploring the top half of the lake (and making out a few times, but no one needed to know that). Percy was thrilled to meet the Giant Squid, who kind of reminded him of Mrs. O’Leary, scary but a big softie. He played tag with her for a while while Annabeth watched, and they both received a sticky hug for saying hi. Seriously, she was like a giant dog. They met two merpeople too, who were more than happy to tell them a little bit about the wizarding world-- Annabeth was especially interested in the Triwizard Tournament, which had taken place a couple years ago. Percy was impressed to hear about how Harry had fought for the other prisoners (“sounds like you, Seaweed Brain”, Annabeth teased).

An hour later, they resurfaced, Percy promising the Giant (who he nicknamed Susan) that he would come play with her again. She waived a tentacle as they walked to shore to meet their friends, who were already waiting by the shore.

“I see you made a friend,” Thalia said, raising an eyebrow.

Percy stuck his tongue out at her. “You’re just jealous Susan doesn’t like you.” 

She snorted. “Are you two lovebirds ready, or what?”


End file.
